The Trouble With Angels
by Nadja Lee
Summary: Scott thinks about his relationship with Rogue and makes a comparison to angels…(set right after X1).


The Trouble With Angels                                             

By Nadja Lee  30/04/01

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel , 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it. 

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set after the movie.

Universe: Set in the movie universe. Only the movie NOT the book that goes with it! 

Pairing: Scott/Rogue, hints at Rogue/Logan and Scott/Jean. 

Summary: Scott thinks about his relationship with Rogue and makes a comparison to angels…

Archiving: Want, ASK, take, have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is neh@post10.tele.dk.

Rating: PG

Dedicated to: Helene, Julia, Jemi, April and Jaguarita. Thanks for your kindness and friendship.

Thanks so much to Nancy for Beta. *hugs*

Author's note: I forgot I had written this fic. In fact I forgot it for over 2 years so sorry for the very long delay and the writing in this one…It is an oldie *smiles*

The song "Trouble With Angels" by Juice Newton inspired the title.

*                    *                    *

Have you ever wondered why it is that we always want what isn't ours? Why we always yearn for things that are out of reach? Like stars…and angels. My life started out rather badly but when I came to Xavier's school and met Jean, all seemed to fall into place like pieces of a puzzle. My life was as ordered and numbered as pages in a book. I had a good job, I made a difference and I had a steady girlfriend. I thought life had little else to offer. Then she entered. A woman child like no other; her hair brown like autumn leaves with green eyes like opals. She was stunning and her outer beauty gave full credit to the beauty in her soul. 

Few people wonder who is behind the red shades I wear. It's hard to read me I blankly admit that but few even bother to try. She cared enough to try to get to know me. She is the first since Xavier to try and reach me. To even bother. In the beginning I tried to block her out; be cold and distant. Growing up an orphan without a family I quickly learnt that close attachments were dangerous. Being alone was the safest thing not only for me but for others as well for after my parents' death it seemed as if all people who cared for me either died, left, or got hurt. Looking as unreadable as I do and acting distant usually scares off the few who get too close but not her. The harder I tried to push her away the deeper beneath my skin she got. 

She notices the small things; when I look sad only she can tell, when I tell a joke only she understands it. One should think that being in a relationship with a telepath would make things easy but sadly that isn't true. Jean is a beautiful woman and also a brilliant career woman. She loves life and she loves the spotlight. She doesn't walk through life but runs; always busy to be somewhere else than where she presently is. She does not notice the small things; she doesn't have the time for it. But Rogue does. My angel does. And my angel she is. She has saved me in more ways than one. She has opened my heart and showed me that even though one fears rejection reaching out is worth the risk. But I doubt she counted on me falling for her. She has become my best friend; both outsiders with deadly and uncontrollable powers we shared a special bond from the start. We tell each other everything…only what I want to say the most I can't get pass my lips. Her heart belongs to another and I…I can't…I won't risk our friendship for the foolish and hopeless desires of my heart. Our friendship means too much to me to do so. 

Yeah, Rogue is one of a kind. Being so near yet so far away from her is bittersweet agony but I wouldn't miss it for the world. Having the smallest part of her in my life is better than none at all. I respect her heart's choice for I only want her to be happy.

Yet she remains an angel in my mind. I just wish… she could be my angel. For you see…the trouble with angels is…you want one who'll belong to you and you alone. 

_So you see…_

_The trouble with angels is_

I want one The End 


End file.
